This invention relates generally to steel trusses and more particularly, to a substantially Z-shaped structural member of a steel truss.
Prefabricated steel trusses greatly facilitate the construction of buildings and other structures. Known trusses are essentially planar structures with spans and heights far exceeding their thickness. Trusses generally include a bottom chord, top chords, and web members between the top and bottom chords. Prefabricated steel trusses are very strong and reliable in service and are typically used to meet fire codes, long clear span requirements, or to protect against insect infestation.
The upper and lower chords are structural members of steel trusses. The structural members generally are configured to lie flat for facilitating fabrication of trusses. The upper and lower chords are formed from sheet metal and have a cross sectional shape that provides for resistance to bending and axial stresses under dead and live load conditions. Known structural members of a steel truss are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,927.
While the known structural members of steel trusses provide strength and ease of truss construction, it would be desirable to provide a structural member for a steel truss that is less expensive to fabricate than known structural members while providing the desired strength and ease of truss construction.